


White Balloons

by nostalgic_blossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Anorexia, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehab!AU, Rehabilitation, Self-Harming Harry, anorexic louis, mental issues, mentions, non-con, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NO LONGER UPDATING/UNFINISHED <br/>Louis winds up in a rehabilitation clinic for teenagers suffering from mental health issues. In there, he meets Harry who was only admitted a day prior. It won't be the easiest thing but it would be worth it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> This is the first chapter of a new series I'm co-writing with my love, Nikki. We will be alternating back and forth between writing the chapters. I hope you enjoy this story. More to come soon x

Sunflower Crest Rehabilitation Clinic. What a disgustingly cheery name for such a twisted and deranged place, Louis thought as his mother drove up to the building. This fucking place looked like a prison, just behind the beautiful outdoor scenery. The lush green trees and beautiful flower beds with blossoming yellow and purple and pink flowers still didn't take away the fact that there were barbed wire fences just down over the hill they just drove up. Louis didn't even see any sunflowers. What a bogus deal.  
  
His mother pulled into the visitor parking lot, parking the car and looking over at Louis. His arms were wrapped around himself, his gaze down at his legs - _fat fat fat,_ by the way. She tentatively reached out, her gentle hand on his shoulder. "Lou, are you ready to go in or should we wait another minute? We're already late." Louis sighed and shrugged, not wanting to talk to her. After all, _she_ is the one who's making him come to this place. He was angry with her.  
  
"I'll get your bag from the trunk and then you're going inside, yeah?" She said, unbuckling her seatbelt and taking the keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car. She walked around the car to get Louis's single suitcase from the trunk. He wasn't allowed to take any electronics or unnecessary items but they allowed him books so he'd at least have something to do besides his stupid therapy classes.  
  
Louis huffed and unbuckled his seatbelt, getting out of the car and wrapping his arms around himself while he waited for his mother. "I'll carry your bag in. Go on, sweet pea." Jay said before she began walking towards the main entrance with Louis trailing behind her like a lost puppy. The lack of comfort Louis was feeling as the guard opened the main doors for them was unimaginable. Now this place really was like a prison.  
  
They walked to the front desk, Louis looking around while Jay began to speak to the lady behind the desk. "Hello, we're here to check Louis Tomlinson in. Our family doctor, Dr. Gibson, said he would call you and send a referral." The nurse clicked away on her computer to search for the referral notice and nodded. She grabbed a paper and put it on a clipboard, handing it to Jay with a pen.  
  
"You can sit down and fill this out, return it here and say your goodbyes."  
Louis rolled his eyes and sat down, thinking the nurse was being a downright bitch. "Would you like me to fill this out for you, sweetheart?" Jay asked and Louis simply shrugged and leaned back in the chair. He looked around, his eyes landing on a boy who was already staring back at him and just _wow ___.  
  
He was taller than Louis without a doubt, truly perfect body - long and lean, long beautiful brown hair that looked so silky and shiny, soft curls at the ends. His eyes were mysterious and a deep green, kissable lips. Suddenly, Louis felt deeply self-conscious and scowled at the boy before looking away.  
  
His mum asked him the odd question she didn't already know the answer to but he really wasn't paying attention because all he could think of was the other boy who was no longer in the lobby. What was his name? Why was he here? How did the earth come up with someone as beautiful as him? Why couldn't Louis _be ___him? He was broke out of his thoughts by hearing his mother sniffle above him.  
  
He looked up, feeling his heart strings tug as he seen the woman he looked up to all his life with tears in her eyes as she tried to keep strong for her oldest baby. The feeling of guilt settled in Louis's stomach for making her cry and have to be here but it also struck a cord of anger deep inside of him that she couldn't see he was trying to be healthier and better for her. A better child to set a good example for the others.  
  
"Okay, darling. I finished the papers and need to go now." She said, her voice wavering a bit as she spoke. Louis nodded sadly and stood up, looking down at the ground before he hugged his mother tightly. Louis refused to cry in front of her, wanting to prove that he was strong enough. Not some weak thing she'd have to care for until she was old and grey.  
"I love you, mummy." He whispered into her ear and kissing her cheek as they pulled apart. Jay nodded and smiled at her son, watery eyes and all.  
  
"I'll be coming to visit you nearly every Saturday unless I'm working but I'll make sure to give you a call and let you know, okay?" Louis nodded again and sighed as a male nurse came up to get Louis. Jay kissed her son's forehead one last time, telling him that she loved him before walking away. Louis refused to turn around and watch her go, knowing he would be sobbing within seconds.  
  
Louis was taken to a small room off the main lobby, a little nurse's station by the looks of it. "Take your shoes off and stand up against the wall, please." The male nurse told him, Louis doing as he was told. The guy checked his height and marked it down in a file. "Stand on the scale, front towards me, please." Louis frowned and shook his head, looking at the giant medical weight scale.  
  
"N-No, why can't I see how much I weigh?" He asked sadly, trying to get on the scale while facing the little weights. Immediately, the nurse turned him around as gently as he could.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Can't let you do that." The nurse said sadly, making Louis frown. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to keep his tears in - he just didn't cry. Ever. This wasn't going to change now. After fixing a few of the weights on the scale, the guy wrote down the correct number and allowed Louis to get off and put his shoes back on. "Alright, we're all done here." He said, taking Louis back out into the hall.  
  
"Okay, just sit here please. The doctor is just finishing up a few things before he wants to see you." The guy told him, gesturing to a chair for Louis to sit in which he did. He was going absolutely mad, they wouldn't even tell him how much he weighed? That didn't seem fair. How much has he gained? How much did he weigh now? His mind kept rolling, fingernails digging into his thighs until a gentle hand on his shoulder brought him out of his mental daze.  
  
His head snapped up quickly to see a warm smile, his hands retracting from his legs. "Dr. Bennett would like to see you now, Louis." A different nurse said, pulling her hand back and waiting for him to stand up before she began to lead him down the hall towards an office.  
"Wait, what about my bag?"  
  
The nurse just continued to walk with Louis following behind her. "Another nurse will bring it to your room while you're in your meeting. I'll take you there once you're finished. Don't worry, dear." Louis cringed at the name as the nurse knocked on the door. Dear was just such a demeaning name to be called. A gentle _"Come in" ___was hear on the other side and she opened the door. "Louis is here to see you." She put her hand on his shoulder, guiding him in and shutting the door.  
  
Louis stood there awkwardly, hands folded together in front of his body as he looked around the room. It was decent sized with a chair in front of the desk. A bookshelf by the door and plants around the room. The windows behind the desk were inviting and Louis thought they would be nice in the summer with the warm sun coming through and warming someone's back.  
  
A middle aged looking man with brown hair that was growing grey. He had a bit of scruff on his face with lovely blue eyes. This man had this look about him that just screamed comfort and trust, sitting there in his nice plain black suit. It was silent for a while before his voice radiated through the room, making Louis jump. "Please, Louis. Have a seat. We need to go over a few things." He said with a smile.  
  
Louis kept his face straight as he walked to the chairs and sat down in the one on the left, ankles crossed and hands on his lap. He waited for Dr. Bennett to open his file, glancing at it before looking up at Louis with that stupid smile on his face. "How are you liking the facility so far?" He asked happily, Louis just shrugged. Louis really wasn't in the mood for anyone right now, he wanted to sleep.  
  
"You'll grow to like it, I'm sure. Everyone here is very kind. Now, tell me. How do you feel overall, about being here and just in general?" Dr. Bennett asked, Louis just looking down at his hands and idly playing with his fingers. He shrugged, not really wanting to talk to this man.  
  
"Alright then. Maria will go over things such as meal times, therapy sessions and so forth when she drops you off. You, along with other eating disorder patients in the clinic, are required to eat all of what's given to them on the plate for every meal no matter how long it takes. You won't get any special treatment because you're new. Do you understand?"  
  
Louis just looked at the man with a straight face. Was he fucking around? Like hell Louis would eat the whole plate of food. No chance in hell. Already Louis was starting to dislike this Bennett guy and he'd only just met him. I mean, why should he have to eat all of his food? Why do they care if he eats or not? Oh, right. _They really don't. ___  
  
"Look, Louis. I know you don't really want to be here but you need to cooperate. The longer it takes for you to talk, the longer you're stuck in my office." He said softly, just trying to let Louis know he was wasting the time of them both. This was when Louis lost his cool, through with this silly little show this man was trying to put on.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I don't want to be here. So fucking what if I miss a meal or two, not like I can't afford it. I shouldn't be locked up. A lot of people don't eat and they're out wandering the streets perfectly fine. Why the fuck am I in here?" Louis spat, sitting up straight in the chair. His nails were digging into the arm rests as he glared at the doctor in front of him.  
  
"Louis, you are in here because you are starving yourself. There is something going on inside your brain that makes you think you aren't worthy enough to eat and it's our job to help you and make you better, to fix what is happening before it becomes fatal." Dr. Bennett explained carefully as to not try and upset Louis any further.  
  
"You don't want to make me better. You want to make me fat and get paid. That's all this is, isn't it?" Louis growled. "You're going to ruin all _my ___hard work just so you can get paid at the end of the day. I don't belong in here. I am fine. Can I go to bed now? I'm tired." He muttered hatefully, standing up and walking towards the door without any response from Dr. Bennett. When Louis opened the door, stepping outside, the doctor spoke one last time.  
"I will see you on Tuesday, Louis."  
  
_Yeah, we'll see about that, Doc, ___Louis thought as he shut the door to Bennett's behind him. The nurse was there smiling and waiting for him. "Alright, Louis. I'm going to take you to your room for the night. I'll have someone show you around tomorrow, yeah?" Louis nodded weakly while wrapping his arms around his frail waist. He hated it here and Dr. Bennett was a right prick. The only nice one here was this nurse. What was her name, again? Maria?  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Louis didn't even notice where they were going until they reached his room and she led him inside. Louis's suitcase was already on his bed. "You don't have a roommate yet, lucky you. You may not even get one in your time here if no other male comes in." The nurse explained as she stood in the doorway. "You missed dinner but if you're hungry, please don't hesitate to ask one of the nurses at the front desk. Just explain that you're new and you were late for dinner." Louis held in a snort but nodded anyway. He was starving, literally, but there was no way he would ask anyone for something to eat. He was stronger than that.  
  
"Checks are in the morning at 7, breakfast at 8. On Tuesdays you have therapy with Dr. Bennett at 11 apart from tomorrow where you'll get your check in appointment. Lunch at 12. On Monday, Wednesday and Friday is group therapy at 3. Visiting is on Saturday from 1-3. Dinner is at 6. Bed is at 10. If you have any questions, you can ask me or another nurse. Other than that, I'll leave you be for the night. Goodnight, Louis." She said, leaving Louis all alone.  
  
Louis shook his head and looked around, walking to the window and looking out. It was locked shut, probably for a good reason. Louis wanted out of this place already and he was only here for about 2 hours collectively. He sighed and walked into the bathroom - at least that had a door. He was a bit uneasy that his actual room didn't have a door. None of the rooms did, honesty, and it was so strange. Louis had never seen a place like this before in his life and frankly, he didn't want to ever again.  
  
Louis shut the bathroom door and relieved himself in the toilet. He flushed and walked to the sink to wash his hands. The washroom had a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. His first instinct was to look for a scale but why would there be a scale in the bedroom of an eating disorder patient? Surely they couldn't be _that _daft here.__  
  
He looked in the mirror, shuddering visibly at the look on his own face and decided to focus on his body. His collarbones stuck out a bit too much, his ribs were showing when he so much as raised his arms a little too much, his cheekbones beautifully sunken in to his pale face. All of these things were something he desired about himself; something they wanted to take away from him. He wasn't perfect and he was still absolutely revolting in his own eyes but he was getting better with these features. Why would they take that away from him?  
  
Louis shook his head, disgusted with himself, and walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off behind him. He looked over to the empty bed beside him and sighed, wishing he had a roommate. He got quite lonely and having someone in the room with him wouldn't have been bad. He decided to unpack his things, what few clothing items he had. Books and a blanket. They even left him some paper tape on his dresser to put up some posters. When he was finished, it looked a bit more like a room than before.  
  
Louis looked over to the door where the mysterious boy from earlier stood. "What are you looking at?" He spat out, glaring at him. He didn't need some thin, beautiful boy standing in his doorway judging him. The other boy shook his head and walked away, making Louis frown and subconsciously wrap his arms around his waist while he walked towards his bed. He was glad they arrived late so that he missed dinner and it was nearly bedtime. Louis needed a long rest for once and as he laid in the surprisingly comfortable bed, he closed his eyes and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Nikki! Show her some love because she's flawless! *heart eyes*

Harry wasn't even in the building for more than ten minutes before he concluded that he didn't belong here. 

  


The first thing he noticed upon entering the rehabilitation clinic was the walls, so white that they actually gave him a migraine. The only sort of decoration upon the walls in this clinic were a few frames posters hanging up, printed in inspirational quotes where were definitely worth of an eye roll. 

  


The overall atmosphere of Sunflower Crest was enough to make him despise the place so quickly. It was way too enthusiastic and positive for his taste, every single person he made eye contact with would smile at him. 

  


The thing is, he could tell that the smiles are fabricated ones. It's like second nature to the people working here to smile, they are trained to always be happy for the sake of the patients inside of the clinic.

  


He hates it so much, the fact that they try so hard to spread joy to people who are quite obviously miserable. If they weren't, then they wouldn't be in this hell of a clinic in the first place. 

  


Harry had been dropped off yesterday, sent to Sunflower Crest after being admitted to the hospital the night before for an attempt to kill himself. Now here he is, bandages wrapped all up and down the length of his arms to hide from other patients what he had done to himself, so they wouldn't become triggered. At least, that's the reasoning he was told whenever he had his arms covered. 

  


Then he had met up with his Doctor, a woman by the name of Maria who was nice but someone who Harry didn't want to be associated with in any way. She put on this act about how much she wants to help Harry, she made a huge speech about their policy at the clinic and how she was desperate to enforce it when it came to Harry because she apparently "cares" about him and his wellbeing which actually made Harry laugh. She had no clue who he was, this woman's only perception of Harry is that he's some ugly, depressed kid who cuts himself as a means of coping with the feelings he has on the inside, and the past he has been running from. But she doesn't know those feelings or the past just mentioned, so how could she ever care? How could she insist that she wants to cure Harry and transform him into a happier person when he was a complete stranger to her? 

  


It made absolutely no sense. Harry immediately hated her from the moment he stepped into her office and those feelings won't change anytime soon. 

  


Long story short, Harry was basically silent during the meeting with his Doctor, occasionally muttering a few words that were of no importance. 

  


Then he was lead out of the room, ready to head to bed where he found out he would be sleeping in his own room for a week until the facility found Harry a partner that he thought would be good for him. 

  


So here Harry is, one day later, stuck in this hell hole without even a glimmer of hope to keep himself going. 

  


But suddenly that all changed. 

  


It changed the moment that Harry's eyes settled on a boy, one with wispy caramel colored hair and eyes that looked like they held about a million universes inside of them. This boy was very small, not just by his height but the size of his being and seeing someone so beautiful in such a fragile state really broke Harry's heart. Nobody deserves that, especially not this stunning person.

  


He really didn't mean to stare at the bloke, he was simply so enchanted by how utterly gorgeous he is. Harry soon found out that the boys name is Louis, because later on that day he saw him being brought to his room by a nurse who called him by that name. Louis. Such a pretty name to fit an even prettier lad. 

  


Harry's known he was gay ever since he was very young and it was another cause for the depression he faces. Not that he was ashamed of being gay, he just seems to be the only person who accepts it out of everyone in his life. 

  


While caught up in these thoughts he kept staring at Louis, until suddenly he was snapped at which immediately made Harry's eyes widen before he shook his head to get himself out of his trance then hurriedly rushed away in the direction of his own room.

  


That night, he didn't exactly sleep peacefully but it was better than the first night spent here because now he fell asleep thinking of a boy with sun kissed skin and beautiful bow lips which Harry wished could turn up into a smile. 

  


Everyone in Sunflower Crest was required to wake up at 8, where patients then had time to use the bathroom, have a shower and get dressed before eating breakfast. 

  


Harry used his time in the shower to scratch over his cuts, it wasn't enough but the little sting he got from that was better than nothing. He picked at the few stitches he had to get before being admitted here, as well. He just needed to feel something again. Like the way he felt a sense of warmth whenever he first settled his gaze upon Louis. 

  


Harry smiled from himself just from thinking about that boy, dried his curls then pulled on an oversized sweater and sweatpants. He really didn't care about his appearance when it came to a place like this. After that, a staff member came around and forced Harry to show her his arms and legs, before wrapping bandages around them once more. 

  


When Harry got a tray of food which he honestly didn't feel like stomaching but knew he would be forced to do, he stopped and took a moment to inspect around the cafeteria area. There was a telly in here, shielded by a thick frame of glass. Staff members were standing by the doors, watching over patients intently and making sure nobody there was trying to harm themselves in any way, or something along the lines of that. 

  


How could they? Harry doesn't see anything he could potentially hurt himself with anything in this room, it was completely harm free. Their utensils were made of plastic, only a spork was given, which they were all required to set in the middle of the table after breakfast so staff could count them off and make sure nobody was trying to sneak them into their rooms. 

  


Harry rid himself off his thoughts and walked over to the same table he had sat down at yesterday all on his own. Then he paused, gaze flickering over to where he noticed Louis, hunched over at his own table. Harry bit his lower lip and chewed, having a mental debate with himself, then finally decided to walk over to Louis. 

  


He took a deep breath then sat across from the blue eyed boy, shifting uncomfortably. "H-Hi... m'Harry." Harry introduced himself in a small voice, looking at Louis with just the tiniest traces of a smile before diverting his gaze to his own lap. This was probably a bad idea. There's no way someone as breathtaking as Louis would even associated themselves with a person like Harry who was revolting, a freak. "I can leave if you want me to... I just know how hard the first day is. I was brought here only a day before you." Harry added quietly, picking at his thumb nail sighing a bit, anxiety rising as he waited for Louis' reply. That is, if Harry was even going to get one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little TRIGGER WARNING for this.  
> This chapter was written by me. It isn't the best but I hope you enjoy regardless.  
> Phenomenal feedback on the last chapter, we appreciate it immensely x thanks, babies

Louis looked up abruptly, eyes going wide at the boy sitting across from him now. The boy who had caught Louis's eye twice yesterday was now here, _talking to him_. "I.. Why are you talking to me?" He said rather harshly, not even on purpose really. Harry's face fell and instantly, Louis felt regret. "I didn't mean that, truly. I'm sorry, it's just-" Louis started before Harry shook his head and made a move to get up.  
"No, I get it. You don't want to be near me because of yesterday. I don't blame you."  
  
Louis frowned, "No! It's okay. I just mean, why are you talking to me of all people? You could talk to anyone else. You don't want to be seen with a psychotic, fat slag, do you?" Louis mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with the green eyed boy. Clearly this didn't work seeing as how when Harry sat back down, Louis looked up at him immediately.  
  
"In what feels like an insane asylum, you're expecting me not to talk to you because you're saying that you're psychotic? Doesn't that seem a bit strange to you? Also, you're skin and bones," Harry said, "Also, I didn't get your name." Louis felt his heart skip a beat, eyes fixated on Harry's while feeling an odd sense of accomplishment upon the other lad saying he was skin and bones. A total lie but it still was nice to hear coming from someone with such a perfect exterior as Harry.  
  
"Louis." He said with a small smile as a blond, messy haired boy with the body of a stick came bounding over to them. Louis tensed up as he sat right down. He didn't know this boy. He had just warmed up to Harry a bit and now he had to deal with a new boy? Louis wasn't sure if he was able to do this, with his anxiety getting worse by the second and his palms beginning to sweat.  
  
"Harry, mate! I was lookin' for ya all mornin'. I thought you said you were gonna eat breakfast with me! I'm all done now." The mysterious lad said as he reached for the banana off of Louis's tray which Louis prayed to the gods that he would take so it would be one less thing he would have to eat. Sadly, a nurse caught the blond boy doing so and called a warning out to him while she walked by.  
  
"Niall, put that back. Louis needs to eat everything on his plate. You know that." And with that she was gone to do another round in the cafeteria. _So Niall is his name._  
  
Harry smirked knowingly that Niall got in trouble and shrugged. "I was going to but Louis here was all alone. S-Sorry, Niall. Oh! Louis, this is Niall. Niall, this is Louis. Niall helped me on my first day, the only one to even take a second glance and now I can't get rid of him." Harry teased, making himself and Niall laugh a bit while Louis even let out a little chuckle. Music to Harry's ears, really.  
  
"Hey now, I'm just a lovable Irish lad! Even Li thinks so!" Niall said a little louder than normal as a puppy dog looking boy walked towards the table. Once the new, "Li" boy heard the words Niall spoke, his cheeks turned pink. "Yo, Liam, this is Lou. Lou, Liam." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Liam slowly sat down next to Niall and nodded at Louis. "N-Nice to m-meet you." He murmured, eyes occasionally flicking up to him. Louis smiled warmly, sensing how nervous Liam seemed just to be talking to a new person so to ease the tension, Louis replied, "Likewise."  
  
That seemed to allow a smile to appear on Liam's face and Louis internally took pride in that. "Niall and Liam are basically dating but neither of them want labels. Or at least, Liam doesn't." Harry's voice interrupted, making Louis look at the pair who were cuddled up close. Niall's arm around Liam's waist and Liam's hand holding Niall's free one. The blush on Liam's face from Harry's outburst made Louis chuckle.  
  
Louis could tell that Harry seemed to be getting more comfortable around him, for whatever reason. It still hadn't completely worked itself out in Louis's mind as to why Harry was even here talking to him. A pity chat, probably. Nonetheless, Louis was still grateful to have someone to talk to even if it were only for this simple breakfast meeting. Speaking of his breakfast, surely it was gone cold now and the nurse from across the room was giving him _the look_ because he hadn't touched any of it. Not even a sip of juice.  
  
"You need to eat, Lou." Harry said softly, looking at him and waiting for the boy to make eye contact. "If you don't, they'll put you in hospital and force feed you all your nutrients." Louis looked up at Harry, shuddering when his words went through him before his emotions turned to ice.  
  
"Why do you want me to be fat? Don't you know how many calories are in every single item? I thought we would be friends, Harry. You just want me to me even fatter so you can look better next to me as if you don't already!" Louis said, his voice getting increasingly louder after every sentence. Louis stood up, pushing back from the table and walking towards the exit as a nurse went after him.  
  
Harry froze and looked up at Louis, watching him leave and knowing he wouldn't get very far on his own before a nurse came to him. _Why was Louis acting this way? When at did I do wrong? I was only trying to help. I can't do anything right. I'm so stupid. This is why no one likes me._ Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Niall and heard him say he had been calling his name a few times.  
  
"Mate, ya okay? Lou was kinda harsh there." Niall said softly, frowning as Liam burrowed into his chest. "Ya didn't deserve for him to lash out at ya like that. You were only tryin' to help. He would have got in trouble with a nurse and that would have been worse than what you were sayin'."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry whispered, looking down at his lap before glancing back towards the door where he seen Louis being pulled back into the room. He didn't even put up a fight, too mentally exhausted from being in this place. The nurse made Louis sit back down and spoke to the other boys,  
"Boys, you should probably all leave now. Louis needs to eat and the last thing he needs are distractions."  
  
Louis looked back down at his lap, taking his glass of juice and sipping it. He heard the shuffling of the other teenage boys getting up. Decided in the moment where Louis was being brought back into the cafeteria, he would eat now and get rid of it right after. It was only a banana and a bowl of cereal with soy milk. The milk would help his throat and make it easier for him to throw up later.  
  
A half an hour later and Louis was getting up from the table and heading towards the door, intent on going to his room and getting rid of all the vile food he just _inhaled._ A hand on his shoulder turned him around and he came face to face with a warm smile of Maria, his nurse from last night. "Louis, it's time for your check in with Dr. Bennett."  
  
"N-No, actually. I have to use the washroom, can't it wait?" He asked, his cheeks turning pink as she turned to lead him away back to the office of Dr. Bennett. Afraid of getting in trouble again, he scurried after the nurse. It wouldn't be too bad if he waited a few extra moments. It would just be a little bit more work. _Nothing worth having comes easy. You were fatter than you were before._ He thought to himself.  
  
"Go right in." Marie said before gesturing to the door. "Oh, and Louis? I'm glad you're getting to know Harry. He's going to be transferred into your room shortly. There was a mix up and you weren't paired with him immediately so we're getting that updated now." She said with a warm smile. Marie waited for him to go into the room before walking away.  
  
"We meet again, Dr. Bennett." Louis murmured, shutting the door behind him and walking to the seat. He didn't want to talk to anyone else but when it came to Dr. Bennett, Louis would say what was on his mind. He already didn't like the smug bastard and it was only their second meeting.  
  
"Yes, Louis. Nice to see you again. How was your night?" The doctor asked as he opened his notepad. He began to jot down some notes. Louis just shrugged because there wasn't anything to say about his first night. He cried himself to sleep and that was embarrassing to tell anyone.  
  
"Smaller portions. I need them. My stomach feels like it's ready to explode and I'm not sure how much I can eat for other meals, assuming I'll need to eat them." Louis said, skipping to the more important things he wanted to talk about. He could already feel his stomach turning and stretching. He would be swollen up like a balloon if he didn't get out of here soon.  
  
"I'll consider it but I doubt it will happen. You need to eat a certain amount of food in order to gain a proper amount of weight in the correct time. You'll get used to it after a day or two. Is that all?" He asked and Louis nodded."Okay, now with that being said, you're free to go. I'll see you next week on Tuesday for our session. If you need anything else, speak to one of the nurses and we'll see if we can get you in." Dr. Bennett said and Louis was up and gone before he could think twice.  
  
Louis walked into his room, eyes fixated on Harry sitting cross legged on the spare bed. He shook his head as they made eye contact and walked into the bathroom. Louis shut the door and sunk to his knees by the porcelain toilet. It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING FOR BULIMIC AND SELF HARM INSINUATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phenomenal Nikki wrote this one. As always, show her some love. *heart eyes*

How does Harry always manage to fuck up? He constantly tries turning over new leaves, wanting to make friends and be nice to people but all he ever gets is hostility in return. Which is exactly what he received from Louis. 

All he wanted to do is help, he could tell that Louis is hurting and he definitely doesn't deserve any sort of pain. Louis doesn't deserve to hate his body or to think he's fat when in reality he's nearly a skeleton. Harry's not sure why but he's completely drawn to the older boy, he has this need to make Louis' life better itching at his insides. 

He tried in the cafeteria and he wanted to try again right now, when Louis entered their shared bedroom and retreated to the bathroom almost instantly, with a shake of his head in Harry's direction. He tried not to let that hurt, but fuck, it really did. He's never going to be good enough, which is why he shouldn't even try. 

It was stupid of Harry to think that someone like Louis would even want to associate with Harry in the first place. After all, he's ugly, repulsive and awkward. Harry wouldn't even want to hang out with himself! He sighed and buried his fingers in his curls, fingers digging into his scalp— something he always did whenever his bad thoughts became too much and he just wanted it all to _go away_. 

Normally this is where he would go and cut himself because the pain was a distraction from all the voices bouncing around in his brain, but in this hell of a building here was nothing around that he could possibly inflict harm on himself with. He can't even make a damn paper cut, for crying out loud. 

Speaking of crying, Harry lifted his head again when he heard light sobs coming from the restroom. He frowned, heart twisting in his chest due to the sound of Louis' sobs. He was probably going to regret this, but Harry's dumb so he did it anyway. 

He stood and slowly inched over to the bathroom door, knocking gently. 

"Hey, Lo—" he began to say, though he was immediately cut off by a piercing voice on the other side of the wood.  
"Leave me the fuck alone! You've done enough!" Louis yelled, narrowing his eyes at the door as if that could somehow make Harry disappear on the other side. He knows he's being rude and that's not exactly fair to Harry, but oh well. Louis doesn't want to be here, it's like a prison. Actually, he thinks he might prefer prison over this place. 

"If you try to make yourself throw up, I-I'm going to tell someone..." Louis heard Harry's soft tone on the other side of the door. Great, that's the last thing he needed, is for one of the employees to find out what he was doing sitting on the floor of the bathroom, shaking and hunched over the porcelain toilet. 

He hasn't even gotten his fingers near his quivering lips yet, and Harry was already threatening to be snitch. If anyone finds out about his purging, Dr. Bennett definitely won't follow through with his request of having smaller portions in his meals. 

With a heavy sigh he stood from the cold tiles that made up the bathroom floor, although he didn't leave the bathroom. Instead he simply stood there, staring at himself in the mirror with an expression of pure disgust. 

He was so caught up in picking out every single little flaw about himself that he almost didn't hear Harry talk again. "I know you don't like me, it's probably because you think I'm just some stranger trying to help you when you don't want help. I understand, but we are stuck in this room together for as long as we're in this hellhole. So, you can spend the time trying to avoid me, o-or we can try to get along. I prefer the latter." Harry mumbled against the door, sighing softly. 

He only received more silence though, so he assumed that Louis didn't want the same things. Maybe he did just want t evade Harry, something he can't really be mad about. Everyone else in his life has done the same. Harry turned and began to languidly walk back to his head with his head hanging low, when the bathroom door opened. 

He turned around, bottom lip drawn between his teeth and his green eyes lighting up only the slightest bit. Harry watched Louis as he climbed onto his bed and curled up on top of it, looking small and way too fragile. Harry has a strong need to protect him at all costs, for some reason. 

Louis raised his eyebrows at the curly headed lad, resting his chin against the palm of his hand. "What's your favorite color?" Louis asked randomly, making Harry cock his head to one side like a confused puppy. "Wha-" he began to say, one again being interrupted by the older boy. "I'm trying to get along." Louis stated like it was obvious. "Tell me about yourself." He insisted, eyes closely following Harry and studying his every move. 

Louis easily became aware that Harry wasn't comfortable at all with being the center of attention. The boy was tugging at the fabric of his shirt, emerald eyes focused on the ground as if the thread count of the carpet was the most interesting thing in the universe. Now, he actually felt a little guilty. "Hey— Uh, never mind. We can talk about something else, yeah? Like... bands." Louis finally decided, off the top of his head. 

That seemed to get Harry to calm down, a lot actually. The taller guy must really like music or something, because the next thing Louis knew the two of them had started a full blown conversation about their favorite songs, bands, and artists. It got both of them to forget about where try were for a while. 

To Harry, it was only himself and Louis that existed. 

Maybe, Harry thought as he watched Louis' face lighten up in a beautiful smile while talking about The Fray, for the first time in his entire life he did something right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR PAST MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND CURRENT EATING DISORDERS.
> 
> Also the plot thickens between Harry and Louis, surprises for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by yours truly. So sorry for the delay, I got concussed and it really messed up my writing abilities considering it was my 4th one in the past 6 months! For those wondering, the last story in the Countdown To Christmas is being worked on currently and will be posted as soon as possible. Sorry for any inconvenience this causes, x I love you all!

Louis and Harry had a lot more in common than either of them thought as they got talking. He didn't miss how bright Harry's eyes got when talking about what was probably indie band called the 1975 or the way his dimples showed as he smiled ear to ear when Louis brought up his previous piano playing. "I used to play piano, too." Harry said calmly but his face showed more joy than Louis had ever seen on the younger lad. "It stopped.. the urges for a bit. Then they got too bad." Louis nodded in understanding because he, too, used his gift for that but only the opposite.  
  
"I used mine to stop myself from gorging out. I wasn't able to hear my stomach growl if I was playing. I hate that there isn't a piano here. It gets to you after a while. The self-awareness of destroying yourself. At this point, I'm too far gone to even consider stopping even if I wanted to." Louis murmured that low, only just loud enough for Harry to hear it.  
  
For whatever reason, this pained Harry to hear and made his stomach sick. This beautiful boy in front of him was hurting so much and felt incredibly trapped. He used something wonderful to feed the evil of Ana and he was trapped by her curse. Upon seeing Harry, you wouldn't be able to tell he was dealing with a mental disorder. One that caused him to inflict pain on himself in order to cope with what he was feeling. His long sleeved shirts and tight jeans would only make him appear cold to the outside eyes. He could hide it, but Louis, dear sweet Louis, he couldn't.  
  
When looking at Louis, you could easily tell this boy was suffering with an eating issue. His bones were far too small to even consider denying it. People were tiny, yes, and metabolism can be fast but it doesn't make you look sick and malnourished. His eyes were sunken in, the colour sucked out of them. His hair lacked the shine and colour it needed to look healthy. Louis always wore baggy clothes considering nothing he owned fit him properly and he sheltered his body whenever he could. A little breeze of cold air set Louis shivering for the next 20 minutes. Harry barely knew the boy for a complete 24 hours and already he could see these sure signs on Louis.  
  
To Harry, the saddest part of someone dealing with anorexia was the person having the thought that they were still overweight when they were making themselves sick with losing the weight. "Lou, I'm so sor-" Then the moment was over.  
  
"Don't." Louis snapped. "I don't need pity, especially from someone who has absolutely no self-control. You're weak, Harry." He hissed, getting up from the bed and making a hasity exit. He stormed out to the lounge room and left Harry behind, baffled. The smaller boy made his way to the lounge and sat down in a chair with his legs curled up to his chest. Now, Louis would admit that he was seriously harsh on Harry, but he wouldn't apologize. Not a chance in hell. They were all in here for a reason - except Louis, he is completely fine and everyone else is fucked up - so Harry had no rhyme or reason for giving him pity.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry continued to stare at the doorway where Louis had just stormed from only a few moments beforehand. He knew he struck a chord in Louis and he really was in shock from the words Louis had told him. Not a word of it was a lie and Harry knew he deserved it. He deserved how Louis treated him, every last bit. He would suffer on hot coals so Louis could walk away without injury and.. _Woah._ Where did that come from?  
  
Harry shook his head and sighed, looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers. He barely knew Louis, why the hell was he thinking like this? Another reason to hurt himself, if only he could. Gay. This place was just a fucking prison, driving Harry insane. Louis was right, he really _didn't_ have any self control. One little memory of his true self and he already wanted to do something. He was gay and couldn't change that by any means. Even still, that didn't mean his father accepted it. Even though his parents were divorced, his father used to talk to him like they were best mates before he came out. But that was another story for another time.  
  
He looked over at the clock and sure enough, it was time for lunch. Harry's stomach lurched as he got up just as the small ding went over the PA system to allow everyone to know it's lunchtime. He walked to the small cafeteria and sat with Liam and Niall, head down while he sat at the table. "W'as the matter, mate?" Niall asked, staring at Harry with a great look of concern. Harry shrugged, pulling the sleeves of his shirt further down over his hands. "Is it that other lad, again? Did he lash out on you?"  
  
"Louis. H-His name is Louis and no, h-he didn't. Well, he did but he honestly had a p-point about doing so this t-time. I overstepped boundaries. I don't really want to talk about it, Ni. I'm sorry." Harry mumbled as his tray of food was set before him. Niall told him it was okay and went about chatting with Liam. Moments passed before he looked up and around the room for any sign of Louis. He didn't see the boy and his gut wrenched, knowing he would be in trouble if he missed a meal considering the circumstances.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes in, Harry nearly finished his food when he heard yelling and protest from the hall. Everyone's eyes looked towards the main doors to enter the cafeteria. Harry immediately recognized the voice as Louis's and his heart rate quickened. He watched as two nurses dragged the tiny boy in the room, one who was kicking and yelling to be let go. Harry's heart was beating so fast that he felt like it was going to beat out of his chest when he stood up and walked over to them. "Louis." He started, staring at the boy who was completely frozen with eyes wide. What the hell am I doing? Harry thought as he walked closer and held out his hand for him, obviously shaking from his nerves. "Come on."  
  
Louis stared at Harry's hand before raising his tiny hand and placing it in the palm of Harry's larger one. He allowed himself to be led by the taller boy to the table and to be sat down across from Harry. He looked down at the table until a tray was slid in front of his spot and he stared down at it. There was a cup of pills on the tray too, a nurse standing beside him until he took them. He took the glass of water and swallowed his pills down. He then stared up at the nurse and opened his mouth, lifting up his tongue to prove he took them so she would go away.  
  
Harry sat down across from him, continuing to eat his own lunch which differed from Louis's largely. He had a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mayo, carrot sticks with ranch dressing, and a little strawberry jello cup. He was finishing up the last bites of his sandwich and a couple carrots then his jello. Other people had finished and were heading out, including Niall and Liam who said their goodbyes to both boys before they left. When everyone else was gone, Harry watched Louis who had already painstakingly started eating.  
  
Louis was nearly seething with every single bite he took. There was copious amounts of food on his plate and it was clear that his /Doctor/ didn't put his word through to the kitchen staff yet. Louis had a vegetable entree which contained a cup of brown rice (170), a cup of those frozen mixed vegetables Louis absolutely despised (118), and a quarter cup of kidney beans (54). He also had an apple on his tray (52), and a glass of milk of some unknown percent. Why was there so much food? He wasn't fucking sick, he was trying to be healthy and these doctors were sadistic because they wanted to make him fat. They wanted all of Louis's hard earned progress to go to shit and -  
  
"Nature."  
  
"Nature?" Louis asked as he broke from his trance, raising an eyebrow at the boy who just randomly uttered the word. "What about nature?" He asked, picking at his food before putting another bite into his mouth. The obscure outbursts Harry had on occasion were really something Louis enjoyed. They kept things interesting.  
  
"What about it is your favourite part? My favourite is the scenery. Something about it just calms me down and makes me feel small in the sense that all my worries aren't worth anything compared to the bigger issues. I used to take photos of nature, I'd go on little adventures and develop my photos at school in class. That's what I wanted to do a few years ago. Be a photographer, of landscapes and scenery. Portraits. I want to show people beauty, especially in themselves." Harry admitted, smiling as he watched Louis take a few more absentminded bites of his food while he listened to Harry.  
  
Louis thought for a few seconds, washing his bites of food down with his milk. 2%, he could tell and it made him slightly happier because it's not whole milk like he was told he would need to drink. "I used to go on these little adventures with my mates. Before I was thrown in here. I remember this one day, I felt on top of the world. We hiked up a mountain and when we reached the top, I just screamed. We yelled and laughed, messed about. We sat there for a good hour, just staring out on to the valley below. It was so gorgeous. The trees were changing colour because it was the middle of autumn, all the orange and red and yellow leaves. Gosh, I'll never forget that day. I'd love to be able to do that again."  
  
"One day you'll be able to go on hikes and go on adventures and do whatever you want. Once you get better and get healthy again. I'll be here to support you, Louis. And maybe I'll join you and take a picture of you all healthy and happy again."  
  
"I'm not sick, Haz." After a couple moments of tension filled silence, Louis spoke. "I still can't believe you did that." He chuckled, putting a fork of food into his mouth and chewing while Harry started shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"I know. It was pretty unlike me but I did it for you, Lou. Honestly, I'm still shaking over it but it was such a rush. Liberating almost. It's like I wasn't even myself which was amazing but I don't know when I'd get the balls to do it again." Harry explained as Louis sighed and put his fork down. He took a drink of his milk but kept his eyes focused on Harry.  
  
"You have no idea how jealous I am of you. You can completely shift away and be yourself but I can't even finish a single meal at any given point in time. Right now, for example. It'll take me hours to finish this dish." Louis said in annoyance at himself.  
  
"But Lou. You're finished." Harry said after a moment of staring with a huge smile on his face, so proud of the boy who was sitting in front of him, who was now looking down at his empty plate with disbelief in his eyes. When Louis looked up and made eye contact with Harry, suddenly his stomach felt like it switched from carrying boulders to crazy butterflies flapping around from the look of pride on the other's face.  
  
_Louis was totally fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love so far, we appreciate it so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> A lash out for Louis and an opening for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikki wrote this. My sweet darling is doubting her writing skills, show her some love? She's absolutely phenomenal.

Harry saw it right away, the way that Louis' face went pale the split second that he looked down and realized that he had finished his meal. It was beautiful though, getting lost into a conversation with Louis, so into it that neither of them even realized that Louis was eating until this very moment. He loved hearing about the older boys little escapades with his friends, the way he had felt so superior. Harry thinks that's a way Louis always deserves to feel and right now it's very obvious that Louis is feeling heartbroken. He reached out, placing a hand on top of Louis' so he could squeeze it, and offered him a smile. "I think it's really great, Lou. You should be proud of yourself." Harry encourage, only to have Louis shake his head and forcefully shove his tray away from him, scowling.  
  
"Proud of what, Harry? Proud that I'm just going to go to sleep tonight with all these fucking calories in my body, making me fatter every second?" Louis huffed, yanking his hand from Harry's grasp, even if he had secretly been enjoying the warmth of the other boys palm.  
  
"Louis, you're not—" Louis heard Harry begin to say but he stopped the boy with a glare, eyes narrowed as small and threatening as possible.  
  
"Save it." He warned, standing up and giving that same look to the nurses before he swiftly left the cafeteria. His stomach was swirling and his skin was beginning to prickle with sweat as Louis stumbled down the hall and out to lounge. Louis had nowhere else to go, after all. He didn't want to go to his room in fear that Harry would go in there as well, and there wasn't much else to do around here. This place was literally hell. Louis just wanted to cry, he could feel that sensation of a ball building in the back of his throat and his eyes were burning, his bottom lip starting to tremble.  
  
As his stomach made noises while digesting the entire meal he just ate, that all only spurred Louis into wanting to sob even more. He hates this, he hates himself. He's fat and ugly and pathetic, to say the least. But Louis blinked away the few tears that had managed to pool in his eyes and swallowed back that lump because no, he refused to be weak in front of these people. Louis refused to act like a little baby in front of them.  
  
Harry was currently staring at his own tray, rethinking his actions, trying to once again figure out what he had done so wrong to trigger Louis and make him run out so angrily. Then again, Harry isn't exactly surprised. Everyone back at home hates him for several reasons, why would Louis feel any differently? Harry's a fuck up. All he's good for is hurting people and making them miserable, nothing more. Louis has only proved that over the past few days. Every time the two of them just start to get along, Harry manages to open his mouth and say something absolutely idiotic, something that in turn causes the blue eyed boy to completely loathe him again.  
  
Harry deserves it all, though. He released a long sigh, pushing curls out of his face while standing and strolling out of the cafeteria, arms folded across his body. He always subconsciously did that whenever he was feeling extra insecure, or sad. Harry decided that he would check out the lounge, he hasn't been there yet, even after living in the mental institute for a week. He always settled for hiding himself away in the bedroom instead, staring at the walls, allowing his thoughts to consume him. Harry entered the lounge with a sigh, halting when he saw Louis there, curled up on the couch. The two of them locked eyes briefly, green and blue crashing together, but just as Harry opened his mouth to say something a nurse interrupted him.  
  
"Harry Styles? You have an appointment with Doctor Maria now." The nurse informed. The two boys frowned in unison, Louis wishing Harry could join him because even if he was rude to Harry all the time he still wanted someone to talk to, and the curly headed lad seemed like one of the only reasonable people locked in here with him. Harry was just as disappointed, merely since he could tell Louis was feeling really down right now, and he had an aching need to make it better. Harry doesn't know where that came from or why.  
  
All he knows is he feels like he and Louis were magnets, drawn to each other despite all odds. The last thing Harry wanted to do was initiate anymore drama so he briefly waved to the tiny boy, then reluctantly followed the nurse down the long and horribly bland hallway, until they had reached the door where his doctor was undoubtedly waiting on the other side. "Thanks." Harry muttered hardheartedly to the nurse before entering, sparing his doctor a glance while he tugged on the sleeves of his shirt out of a nervous habit.  
  
He took a seat in the plastic chair upon instruction, leaning back with his arms folded over his chest. "Good afternoon, Harry. It's nice to see you again." Maria greeted with a kind smile. Silence. "I was told about the little escapade that happened in the cafeteria today. Would you like to tell me about what caused you to help the Tomlinson boy like that?" Maria questioned on, raising an eyebrow. She only got crickets. Harry didn't want to talk to his stupid Doctor he wants Louis. Little did he know, Louis wanted him to.  
  
He was feeling sad and he just craved feeling Harry's hand within his own again. Those feelings scared him but they were some that he was unable to run from. Louis had felt sparks when Harry looked into his eyes, grabbed his hand and took him away from the foul nurses in the cafeteria. Louis just kept replaying that moment in his head, reminiscing on Harry's eyes, how kind and trusting they were. His milky skin was soft and Louis didn't like to think about it being covered in cuts. Fuck, he shouldn't care but he does. And maybe that's why Louis lashes out, he's so scared of Harry hurting him because that's all people have done his whole life.  
  
But Harry's last intention is to harm Louis in any way, physically or emotionally. He simply wants to be a good roommate, a friend. Somebody Louis can come to whether it is to talk or simply for a hug and support. Harry willingly offers all of it to Louis, would rip his heart right out of his chest and die if it meant that it could make the other lad happy. That scared him, it scared Harry big time. Everything about this building scared him and Harry wants to go home. He wants his mum and his blades and he wants his journal and he wants to die. He looked around the doctors office, his eyes wide in his fear, breathing quick like he had just ran a marathon.  
  
Harry's was spinning, heart hammering against his chest so fast he swears someone must be able to hear it. Faintly he could hear the doctor speaking at him but he was unable to make out Maria's words. These feelings were anything but foreign, Harry was having a panic attack. A million bad thoughts were going through his head, which is why Harry launched his hands up and grabbed at his curls, yanking on them. "I want it to stop. Make it stop. Stop, stop, stop." Harry babbled. He stood, fingers digging into his scalp hard enough for it to bleed, still tearing at his hair. "I hate myself!" Harry screamed, not even realizing he was sobbing until he felt the wetness across his cheeks.  
  
Nurses rushed into the room as a result of the commotion and Maria ringing them in for help. Harry's breathing was extremely labored now, sharp and coming in wheezes, getting too much and too little air all at once. He was completely panicked so whenever a nurse reached out and grabbed at his arm in a desperate attempt to get him to stop hurting himself, Harry shoved her to the ground forcefully. He spun around to the other nurse, crying as he raised a hand just like he was seconds from slapping her. But before Harry was able to do that, more men and women were tackling him to the ground. "I don't want it! No, I don't want it, don't touch me!" Harry wailed at the top of his lungs. He was having flashbacks again and at the worse possible time, they always happened at the peak of his worst panic attacks.  
  
His flashbacks, as Harry called them, were the moments where his brain very clearly recalled all of the most painful and horrific things that have occurred in his life. It's exactly what was happening right now, images flashing in front of his eyes, forced to relive some of the most gruesome moments he's experienced. "I don't want you to touch me there Nick, no!" Harry yelled, gasping and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
A second later a needle was being stabbed into his arm, and Harry went limp. He was wrapped up in a straight jacket with all the nurses help, and settled into a wheelchair, where Harry was then rolled down the hall to be momentarily put in a solitary room. Along the way, he was being pushed past the lounge, where Louis watched in confusion and horror as Harry was brought away through a set of double doors meant for employees only. _What the hell had happened? ___


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is gone, Louis is a wreck. Harry comes back, Louis is still a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what sweet bean got _another_ concussion? (Me.) Protect your heads when you're moshing, kids. The punk will get to you.  
>  No other excuse than I was healing my brain. Hope you enjoy this short chapter anyway. You all deserve better.

Louis stared at the doors long enough to see as they opened to swallow Harry whole and shut again, before he got up - livid. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY TAKING HIM?" He yelled at no one in particular but needing someone to answer his question before his anxiety clicked in. 

A blonde female nurse walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm. Louis flinched and pulled back from her as if he had just been burned by her touch. "Don't fucking touch me. Where are they taking him? Where is Harry going?!" He demanded to know while the nurse tried to shush him. 

"Mister Styles had a small moment but he is being taken somewhere safe so he can get better and return back to us soon enough. Please, Mister Tomlinson, calm down."

"Fuck you." He spit at the nurse as he pulled away and made a hasty exit from the lounge room and to his bedroom. Louis was secretly half-hoping that Harry would be there when he entered but all he witnessed was two empty beds. He wished that the bedroom had a door he could slam in anger like the fragile, emotionally unstable teenager he really was. 

He collapsed on the bed that wasn't his own and buried his face in the pillow which smelled of the effervescent boy he already cared way too much about. Tears soon came to land on the pillow - wetting it, and his body wracked in the sobs he didn't wish to hide. Eventually Louis had managed to cry himself to sleep, waking up when a hand touched his shoulder and gently shook him away. 

Louis's head shot up, his eyes wide and his heart racing. His focus settled in on Niall who also looked slightly frightened by the reaction he received from the tiny boy on the bed. "Lou? It's dinner time. You need to come eat." The younger boy said calmly, as to not scare him further. 

Louis groaned from his spot on the bed and buried his face back into the damp pillow. His stomach still felt heavy and full from his previous meals that day and now they expected him to eat _more_ food? He shook his head, wanting Harry here to talk to and complain to about the unfair practices they put on him. 

Then Harry would joke about starting his own pharmacy with the cocktail of prescription drugs they had the curly haired boy on. They would laugh and move on to a new topic. He missed Harry already. What if he never came back? What would Louis do then? He would be all alone. Not that Harry wanted him around anyway. Harry probably faked that incident just to get away from Louis. That thought alone was enough to have Louis getting up from the bed and shooting to the bathroom. 

He crouched in front of the toilet and frantically fumbled with the lid to raise it as the bile rose in his throat. Louis got sick harshly, his hands shaking as Niall stood in the other room, eyes wide as he yelled for a nurse. The blond was a bit queasy himself at the action but only due to the noise coming from the bathroom. He tried not to look but stole glances here and there at the frail boy while he awaited a nurse. 

A male nurse walked into the room and went to Louis, checking to be sure he wasn't purposely making himself get sick. The nurse rubbed his back, and pushed his fringe from his face until Louis was finished. Once the boy was completely done with being sick, he weakly fell back into the nurse who was at his side. Louis felt lightheaded and exhausted, the whole room spinning yet his stomach still felt like he would vomit at any moment.

The nurse whispered something into Louis's ear, making him nod - Niall not being able to hear it as he stood a good distance away from the bathroom door with his arms folded across his chest sheepishly. He put it together soon when the nurse lifted Louis up and carried him to the bed that was originally his and _not_ Harry's. The kind nurse asked Louis if he wanted water - again, he nodded weakly - and the nurse shifted around Niall to retrieve a glass of cold water for Louis. "I'll be back in to check on you shortly, alright?" Louis whimpered and nodded at what the nurse said, taking shaky, small sips from the paper cup which was half full of water - the same ones they filled with water whenever it was medicine time. 

"Alright, now, Niall? How about we give Louis a bit of time to relax and sleep while we get lunch? I've heard that you have quite the appetite now compared to when you first got here. It's good to hear that." He said, walking towards the door with the young blond boy. Louis took a shaky breath as he heard what the nurse said to Niall. All he could think about was someone saying that to him in the near future but it wasn't okay. Eating more meant that Louis would get fat. He worked hard for his body and he wasn't letting that happen.

Doing what Louis personally did best when he was overwhelmed, he started breathing slowly and cleared out his mind. He wanted to go to sleep and forget about what was happening around him. Maybe he'd sleep through dinner, too. Louis closed his eyes and drifted off to somewhere in his mind, a deep sleep encasing his body. 

When he woke up again, it was immediate as if someone had shaken him awake. No one had touched him but instead, his wide eyes met beautiful green ones lit up by the moonlight coming from the window. It cast a light on the boy who was sitting in a chair beside Louis's bedside. His hands were laced together as his forearms rested on his knees. His slender, long body was leaning forward ever so slightly. He looked exhausted, like he had been up for the past 48 hours just watching Louis sleep. A thought like that which popped into Louis's head made his heart race and without thinking, he sat up and moved towards Harry. It was within the blink of an eye that their lips were touching tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya bb girl turned 18 yesterday, too. Babes, I'm legal ;-) lmao


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

After some deliberation, Nikki and I have decided to stop writing this story. We both have a plethora of things going on in our personal lives, and are unable to continue this story.  
  
Thank you to everyone who supported us on this through it's unfortunately short lived journey. Thank you for all the kudos and comments you've left. We love you all. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, questions, concerns down below! Feedback is highly appreciated x


End file.
